The New Girl?
by NessieObsessed
Summary: what would happen if Nina wasn't the new girl but there was still a mystery. what would happen if Alexis Callow steeped in and changed everything... how much would change... not so much fabina but its involved... A GREAT READ!
1. Chapter 1

The new girl.

Summary: im a little rusty I haven't written for Fanfiction in a while. This is my first house of Anubis story. And will most likely be my only one. But not to be worried if I have an idea ill write it. The OC character is Alexis Renesmee Callow. Nina is British and she transferred in from another part of the country because Alex is the only American one. This story takes place a little bit after amber finds out and Patricia knows. Alfie may know im not sure yet.

I do not own house of Anubis I only Alex Callow.

I walked up to the house it looked daunting. I had the urge to explore and run away at the same time. The door opened before my hand came close to it. Then an old man with slicked back black as night hair, carrying a stuffed crow appeared in the doorway.

"You're late." He said

I was slightly taken back with his tone. I was offered to come here 2 weeks into term, well I was offered over the summer. But my scholarship was put through late.

"Sorry" I said as I walked into the house. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the house was that there was an odd look to it. Almost 18th century England.

"Oh Victor, don't scare the girl! She's just got here she's probably jet lagged." A feminine voice came from the other room. She walked out and I looked over to see a smiling and pleasantly plump lady that seemed like she had a huge heart. She must have taken this guy victors heart too.

"Hello darling im Trudy your house mother." She said as she pulled me into a great big bear hug. I hugged her back as we started exploring the house. We walked into the living room and I saw a huge alligator on the coffee table… ever since I was a little girl my mom enrolled me in pageant shows. My platform was always animal rights. And this, this was down right creepy. I turned around to see a picture of 7 students who were most likely my house mates. They all looked so happy. I frowned.

"What's wrong love?" Trudy asked sensing my discomphort.

"Oh nothing Trudy. Its just im not so sure how well im going to fit in here." I said earnestly. She patted my back.

"Don't worry everything will work out in due time my darling. Now I suppose I should show you my room?" she asked as we walked out into the main hallway all of the sudden I felt a smack in the face and I was on the floor.

"OH im so sorry miss!" I heard a dreamy English voice call out." I put my hand on my head and opened my eyes to see a hot guy with almost reddish hair and piercing green eyes looking down at me.

"No, don't be sorry im just such a klutz. Im Alex by the way." I said as I offered my hand. He took my hand and helped me up. When he touched me I felt a spark. I was falling head over heels for this guy faster than you can say rodeo drive!

"Im Fabian, Fabian rutter."

Fabian POV

"Im Fabian, Fabian rutter."

I said as I helped Alexis up. Alexis was beautiful with medium straight brown hair and bright gold eyes similar to mine but gold. I just wanted to stare at them and talk to her. There was something special about this girl.

Alex POV

"Fabes where are you?" I hear another female British voice coming from outside. She walked in and looked back from me to him. She had long light brown hair that had a wave to it. Very little makeup and was wearing a similar uniform to the one Fabian was. Oh no! He had a girlfriend!

"Im sorry ill be going" I said as I ran off to where Trudy disappeared into.

Nina POV

"Fabes where are you?" I called out as I walked into the house. I turned and looked at this bright eyed girl standing there. I went to say hi but she spoke first.

"Im sorry ill be going" she said quickly as she sped up the stairs to follow Trudy.

"Awww the poor thing. She's so scared." I said sympathetically

"She must be new" Fabian replied as amber walked in the door and past us. She stopped and turned around and asked.

"Did you just hit a girl in the face with a door?" she asked as we nodded and she shrugged and went upstairs. This girl seemed really nice and I couldn't wait to get to know her. I felt so bad. She sounded American I couldn't imagine moving to another country!

Alex POC

My room was a nice size and so beautiful one side had pink everywhere and a lot of dresses. Well I think im going to like who im sharing a room with. Trudy left the room as a tall voluptuous blonde walked… no glided into the room. She turned to me and seemed taken back.

"hello." I simply said. Then something registered to me. All of these people had to be at least 2 years older than me. Im barely 14. These people were all at least about to be 16. I was here on a scholarship and skipped 4th and 5th grade. As soon as I hit my middle school I was very popular. After all I was the cheerleader soccer player that did modeling acting and singing on the side. I have long brown hair that is wavy if let dry naturally, piercing golden eyes. All of the guys wanted me.

Amber POV

I walked into my room still thinking about the poor girl Fabian smacked. I turned to see a girl that had a bruise forming on her face.

"Hi must be that girl Fabian hit with a door." I said and she just stood frozen and stared this poor girl was terribly frightened.

"Darling, you look petrified!" I exclaimed as she began to cry I pulled her into a hug and sat her down.

"I'm Amber Rose Millington, and you are?"

"Alexis Renesmee Callow. And then I gave her the lowdown on everyone she seemed interested in the fact that Nina was sweet and very into everything Fabian. Trudy gave me a homework and dinner warning. And while we were going downstairs I told Alex about the time Patricia and Nina got into a food fight. She laughed."

Alex POV

"Hi! She said excitedly. You must be that girl Fabian hit with a door." Fantastic…. Alex the girl who gets hit with doors…. I suppose my panic was surfacing because the not a girl but women spoke.

"Darling, you look petrified!" she said as a tear slid down my cheek. She pulled me into a hug. She sat across from me on my bed, and wiped my tears away.

"Im Amber Rose Millington. And you are?" she prompted.

"Alexis Renesmee Callow" I responded and then she insisted to help me unpack. I got all of my big time rush, Justin Bieber, twilight, Ect. Posters on my wall and then Trudy popped her head in the door and announced it was time for dinner and that I could get settled while amber do her homework afterword. Amber and I were laughing about something as we walked down the stairs. I walked into the dining room and tried to match faces with the gossip amber gave me. I ran into Fabian earlier and his sort of girlfriend Nina earlier. The one with streaks in her hair was called Patricia. There was one with weird hair she told me he was… Mick? No wait Mick was her boyfriend. This was Gerome. The one next to him is Alfie the African American…. Apparently it's a running joke in the house. I took the empty seat next to amber. Across the table was Nina and next to her was Fabian who was across from amber who was to the right of Mick who was across from Patricia who was to the right of Gerome who was across from Alfie… if any of that makes any sense. Trudy served the food which looked delicious. I planned to screw the diet the first week I was here. I reached for some cucumber slices while Gerome started to speak. My necklace fell out of my shirt without me giving much thought to it.

Gerome POV

I looked over to this beautiful piece of woman and my palms became sweaty and my heart was racing! She was amazing and I didn't even know her yet! I had to talk to her."

Alex POV

"So what's your name?" he asked in a *too cool for school* tone.

I chuckled and said

"Im Alex well, Alexis actually Alexis cal-"but I was cut off by being dragged across the table by the necklace.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Figures new bitch is here for a day and she already stole my necklace." She stated as she kept yanking at my jewelry. And I didn't mean to but my self defense training kicked in and I took her arm and twisted it so she was facing away from me and pushed her back. She turned around and I was the first one to speak this time.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY NECKLASS!" I said infuriated

"Because its mine!" she replied.

"The HELL it isn't! This is the last thing my parents gave to me before they died! But I guess your just trying to make sure I have nothing good while im here right?" I said softening in tone as the statement dragged on.

"Alex I didn-"

"Save it… oh and its Alexis to you. Only my friends call me Alex." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. I grabbed my salad and ran to my room.

Amber POV

I looked over to Nina like she belonged in the loony bin. How could she do that!

"Nina! How could you do that! The poor girls already petrified! Lost her parents last summer, and is only 14! And you greet her by giving her dirty looks and dragging her across a table! What's gotten in to you!" I yelled while walking over to her, food forgotten.

"amber." She whispered "she has the necklace! The eye of Horeus!" I walked over to her bad which was slung over picked up her necklace and handed it to her.

"Your going insane this treasure hunt is getting to you." She said quietly "apologize later. Im going to go check on her.

Alex POV

I held up the necklace to the window to read the message hidden in the middle red gemstone the eye shaped locket held.

"_Our dearest daughter Alexis Renesmee._

_We love you so much don't forget that and if you can read this then were with you. We will always be with you. Do not forget that remember you are more important and special than you know. You're our little miracle._

_Anubis 2000__"_

I never noticed the date inscription at the end before. Then amber walked in. I turned around and said.

"What's this houses name again?"

FIN

So that's chapter 1. I hope you like it. It's a little far fetched from the series and no there isn't a Mara. I just don't feel she contributes to the story. So if you review ill update faster!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Nessieobsessed


	2. yes! Yes! YES NOOOOOOOOOOO!

The new girl chapter 2

DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME TO UP THE RATING! I know ill have to a little down the road anyway

SOOOOOO please review I got 36 hits in the first hr alone and NOONE reviews!

Last time on the new girl!

I held up the necklace to the window to read the message hidden in the middle red gemstone the eye shaped locket held.

"_Our dearest daughter Alexis Renesmee._

_We love you so much don't forget that and if you can read this then were with you. We will always be with you. Do not forget that remember you are more important and special than you know. You're our little miracle._

_Anubis 2000__"_

I never noticed the date inscription at the end before. Then amber walked in. I turned around and said.

"What's this houses name again?"

*** "Anubis… why?" She asked skeptically. I got the sudden urge that I shouldn't be telling her. I snapped my locket shut and said.

"Nothing I was just wondering my friend wanted to know she thinks im harry potter or something." We laughed and I herd a nock at the door. It was Nina and I saw Fabian in the hallway.

"Hi Alexis, I just wanted to say that that was completely out of line and I should have just talked to you instead of turning your hair into a salad." She said as she plucked a carrot slice out of my earring. I clucked slightly.

"Its ok I suppose, but why on earth would you think this is your necklace?" I asked slightly annoyed that I missed a carrot. Then she pulled a necklace out of her shirt. It was exactly the same as mine! Except hers was majority made out of wood while mine was majority made of marble. I started mouth gaping in awe as I pulled mine out for comparison. At that time amber walked up and stared too.

"This HAS to be a quincidence right? I mean this was my mothers and she just had it customized." I said in shock. At that time both of their heads snapped up.

"You changed it!" Nina responded in shock. I looked confused.

"Yea… right before she died of cancer she inscribed a message into the gemstone. That's all. And its very personal and I would tell you but its just that I just met the two of you and you," I said pointing to Nina "tried to kill me." They nodded as Nina walked out of our room.

"well im happy you two are making your way toward friends. Im going to go grab a quick shower." She said as she glided her way out of the room. I went and sat on my bed I looked around. I cant believe in England! This is a dream come true. Although it was either here or with my drunk of an aunt. I found it slightly odd that my mom requested that I go to THIS school in THIS house in her will. I walked over to the window and looked out of it with a sigh. I decided I better be getting redy for bed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a cami and booty shorts. I took off my shirt and let it fall to the floor not bothering to pick it up as I would do that later. This of coarse reveled my black push-up bra that had hot pink lace all over it. I took off my skirt to revel the matching underpants. I put on the camisole and the shorts while still looking out the window….

"what am I destined for mama?" I said as I heard a low voice clear his throat from the door.

Fabian POV

I saw Nina and amber walk out of the room. I grabbed ambers hand and spoke.

"can I go talk to her?" I asked in a pleading way. She looked into my eyes and saw something im not sure what though, she paused.

"Sure." She said with a deep and soulful smile on her face. That was very deep for anyone especially amber. I brushed it off and walked to the door to find Alex taking off her shirt revealing a black and hot pink lace bra and thong. My eyes oogled her beauty as she redressed into something more comphortable for sleeping. She walked to the window and spoke desprately to a sky full of nothingness,

"what am I destined for mama?" then I cleared my throat to get her attention. She turned around with a fierce blush on her face.

"how much of that did you see?" she asked embarrassed.

Alex POV:

"Nothing! Nothing at all miss!" he said urgently with a blush and tone that clearly stated im lying I just don't want to say I saw you mostly naked out loud with my sort of girlfriend right down the hall.

"gotcha." I said in a sarcastic tone with a wink and an OK sign. He blushed and joined me which I was now sitting on my bed crissed crossed. We sat silently for a few moments. It wasn't awkward silence. It was comphortable.

"Greatness." He simply stated. I gave him a confused look. He noticed this and grabbed a firm hold of my hands. I stared at our hands in shyness.

"your destined for greatness Alex." I looked up into his eyes.

"how do you know?" I asked shaken.

"I don't know. But I just do." He said calmly and pulled me into a hug. He leaned back from the hug. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned forward and our lips were a centimeter apart then the door opened.

Fabian POV. (during the hug)

I reached in and hugged her she felt warm and smelt of citrus and rose petals. I don't know exactally why I told her that but, for some reason, I knew it was true. It was like someone told me to say that. I feel safe around her. Its not awkward its like weve known each other since forever. I pulled back from the hug, still holding her hands. I looked into her deep golden eyes and leaned forward I was about to kiss her, but that's when the door creeked open. Instinctively I pushed Alex off the bed so her head was facedown away from me toward the window. Yeah nothing suspicious there…. FABIAN YOU'RE SO STUPID!

Amber POV

"your destined for greatness Alex" I heard Fabian utter I peeked around the almost shut door to see Fabian pull Alex into a hug. When they pulled away he leand in. wait hugging leaning! He was going to kiss her! I plowed through the door just in time for him to stop and push Alex to the ground. I rushed over to Alex.

"are you alright dearie?" I asked scowling at Fabian.

"im fine" she said as she pushed her self up and this is when I got a good look at her face. I gasped.

"oh my god im so sorry Alex!"

Alex POV:

"Why is everyone flipping shit?" I asked as Patricia and Nina bounded into the room.

"what happened?" Patricia asked while walking over to me. I opened my mouth to answer but I couldent remember.

"Fabian pushed her to the ground!" amber yelled to Fabian. Fabians face became stone cold staring at me. Suddenly I felt a shooting pain in my head and groaned. My hand flew to my left eyebrow and I felt something sticky… it was blood.

"but…. I don't remember falling… all I remember was Nina apologizing and then I remember amber walking in." I said. Fabians face fell more if that was possible and amber whispered in my ear.

"hun you cant remember the past 30 minutes, are you sure your ok? " I nodded

" I just need some sleep" I told everyone. Fabian snapped out of it when Nina grabbed his shoulder. Everyone left and amber sat on my bed and tucked me in.

"you wanna know something amber?" I asked.

"what is it dearie?"

"I haven't been tucked in since my parents died." I said. She smiled and I didn't need words. The comphort of the smile was enough.


End file.
